


Yuki and Haru

by GreyLiliy



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Haru was awake.It took half a second for Haru to know Yuki was the one.





	Yuki and Haru

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on April 1, 2013 as “Drabble Request #1 - Yuki & Haru from Tsuritama.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 24, 2019. Only the work itself has been crossposted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Haru was awake.

Yuki was asleep on the couch, his belly full from a late dinner. He clutched his phone displaying the recovered photo of his first fish catch near his head as he breathed softly. Haru wiggled the phone out of Yuki’s grip and held it in his lap as he sat on the floor. He could feel Yuki’s breath on the back of his hair. In the photo, Yuki’s awkward grin lit up his face as he held his catch.

Haru tapped Yuki’s face in the photo, before putting it back in the sleeping boy’s hand. He pet Yuki’s red hair, and scooted up from the floor. Haru knew there was only one fish that Yuki needed to catch, but if fishing made him this happy—Haru would help Yuki catch them all.

* * *

It took half a second for Haru to know Yuki was the one. A glimpse of red in a passing car was all it took. This was the boy who’d help Haru save the world from his wayward kin.

Coco thought Haru was crazy. She didn’t trust her big brother’s decision at all, and he could see that from where she stood doubting—On the surface, at least. Yuki got flustered easily, and was grumpy, and sometimes didn’t realize how much he liked Haru’s hugs.

But everyone knew the big ones were hidden below. Haru just knew under Yuki’s surface was something special. They’d just have to catch it.


End file.
